For example, Japanese Patent No. 4623584 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an example of a cable connector. An object of the cable connector disclosed therein is to provide a cable connector that solves a problem occurring due to adjacently placing signal pairs, for example, a crosstalk problem, in which transmission characteristics are excellent and connection work can be easily conducted.